My Little Pony: Crisis in Two Dimensions
by seniorcopycat
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens the Elements of Harmony travel to the human world and attach themselves to the human counterparts of the Mane 6 before transporting them to Equestria. Now these 6 teens must join forces with the Mane 6 in order to win the battle that decides the fate of both worlds. Please read and review. Also, this is an alternative if you dislike Equestria Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Crisis in Two Dimensions**

I Do Not Own This, Except My OC's

**Chapter 1**

Long ago, before Equestria or America were founded and both Pony and Human kind were just beginning to settle into their individual environments, there was nothing but forests and creatures aplenty and in all shapes and sizes. On earth, in one forest in particular, something rather odd was happening. Something bad.

The forest was dark and eerily quiet; there was not even the sound of a bird singing at all. A thick blanket of fogged had filled the forest, making it even more creepy than it already was.

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud and bright explosion of light.

The explosion caused any and all creatures that were nearby to flee, including a large amount of mice, which began run like the devil in the opposite direction of the explosion.

Behind them a strange force of black energy was flying through the jungle at top speed and crashing through anything that got in its way; it cut straight through trees and even broke apart even the most toughest rocks'. It raced and flew through the forest like a raging animal, not caring what got in its way.

Not far behind this evil energy was a pure white energy flying right after the dark energy, it maneuvers around the trees and seemed to be doing its best not to hurt anything that was alive, unlike the dark force.

The two forces of living energy then met up in a clearing where the slammed into each other full force, causing them both to break apart into several small balls of bright and dark light. The white force balls gathered to reform the white energy which took the form of an alicorn made entirely of pure light; the dark force did the same thing and took the form an alicorn only it was made up of dark energy. They both floated above the tall trees, their transulent manes and tails flowed in the gentle breeze.

The two energy formed alicorn's, both light and dark race toward each other at full speed, the sound of the hoofs pounding could be heard, even though they were racing towards each other in thin air, and just when they got close enough they transformed back into their energy forms and start swirling around and around each other. They spun at enormous speeds then started to fall right back down to the ground below. When they finally crashed into the earth, there was a brief flash of light and then they created a humongous explosion which wiped out anything caught in the blast.

Eons passed and both worlds have each formed their own civilization, completely and utterly unaware of each other or the battle that raged before they came into existence.

And on Earth, in a deep underground cavern where there was no light and no sound, there was a large carving on the wall with two chains attached to it, the carving showed a strange and gruesome humanoid like creäture, the shadows masked its full appearance, but one thing was for sure; this being carved in the stone was not of Earth. In addition, unknown to anyone that looked at it… the carving was actually _alive_.

"_How long?" _The being inside the carving wondered "_How long have I laid in darkness? How long since my imprisonment began? How long have I been forced to feel all this agony?"_

However, there was no response for only thing that was with the creäture was a blanket of darkness. Its eyes flashed briefly in the darkness.

"_I long to see the light once more, then and only then will I no longer have to be alone in my **misery**_." The creäture in the carving said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the magical kingdom of Equestria, Celestia's sun slowly started to rise over the town of Ponyville and as it's light shined over the land the land itself seemed to spring to life as animals of all shapes and sizes awoke from their slumber to start the day, even the townspeople of Ponyville started to awaken and get out of bed to enjoy the sunshine.

The town quickly sprung to life and throughout the village the townspeople began going about their regular routines and daily lives without a care in the world.

In the Golden Oak Tree Library, the young unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle was deep into a new and very much interesting new book, which was floating in midair thanks to her magic. Her eyes were wide and full of astonishment as she continues to read the presumably great book.

"Wow… amazing!" Twilight Sparkle said out loud. "Ooh! This looks interesting!"

Just then, her number one assistant and resident baby dragon of Ponyville known as Spike walks down the stairs yawning a long yawn.

"Morning Twilight," he muttered, still sleepy.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, not taking her eyes off her book.

Spike noticed the book she was reading "Uh, Whatcha reading there?"

"Oh, it's a great new book I just got from the Princess yesterday, it's called 'Human's A Complex Species'," Twilight Sparkle replied "It's a really great read, just look at it!"

Twilight magically shoves the book in Spike's face. He pushes it back a little and reads a bit of it.

"Humans? But I thought they were just an old pony's tale," Spike inquired.

"Oh, they are, but there so interesting! Despite their negative qualities that is. Their smart, hardworking, they stand on things called 'feet' and use things called 'hands' to grab objects," Twilight Sparkle explained excitedly "And that's only chapter one, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, riveting," Spike said sarcastically "But they don't really exist… do they?"

"Oh, no, like you said Spike, human's are just an old pony's tale," Twilight Sparkle told him "But it would amazing if they really were real… I wonder what they'd be like?"

"Who knows, I'm just glad they aren't real," Spike stated.

"I'll say," Twilight Sparkle nodded.

Unbeknownst to Twilight, human beings were very much real and on the planet Earth in a city known as New Olympia, British Columbia, a gang of six sixteen-year old humans were hanging out at the local diner known as 'Irma's Diner'.

The teens named were Ethan Black, Penny Rasputin, Richie Gonzales, Grant Stacy, Hiro Masahashi and Wally Eastwood. There are many similarities between the Gang and the Mane 6 but also many differences as well.

"Here you go kids, freshly smoothed smoothies," Irma said. "I assume I will be putting it on your tab along Richie my boy?"

"Si That is correct!" Richie nodded, he spoke with a Spanish accent.

Richie was Hispanic, 6'2, 189 lbs and had short, neatly combed brown hair and brown eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build, a square shaped face and tanned skin. He wore very preppy clothes.

"Thank you, Irma!" Penny told her, she spoke in a Russian accent.

Penny was Russian, 5'4, 135 lbs and had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. She had a slender build, a heart shaped face and fair skin. She wore bookish yet tomboyish clothes.

"You're welcome," Irma smiled before going back into the kitchen. They gang all took a long slurp from their individual smoothies then sighed.

"Now this… is… the life, you guys," Ethan said blissfully.

Ethan was Canadian, 6'3, 175 pounds and had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. He has a lean yet muscular build, a face shaped like an inverted triangle and pale skin. He wore gothic and emo clothing. He was also Penny's stepbrother

"You betcha your combat boots it is, Nasty E," Wally told him, he spoke in a Southern Texas accent "I mean what a day! What a life! It's it all great? I mean sure I failed my Math test… but yee, doggies! It's just so super duper great to be alive!"

Wally was American, 5'6, 123 pounds and has brown hair and green eyes. He has a lean yet muscular build, a round head and healthy skin. Wally wore a cowboy hat and farming clothing.

"How I admire your ever glowing optimism and honesty, Wally-san," Hiro said coolly and sarcastically, Hiro spoke with a Japanese accent.

Hiro was Japanese, 6'2, 157 lbs and has spiky black hair and dark gray eyes. He has a lean yet muscular build, a narrow face and olive skin. Hiro dresses very casually and wore clothes that made him look very serious.

"Well, thank ya kindly Super Hiro," Wally chirped before tipping his hat to Hiro, he was completely oblivious to Hiro's sarcasm, which made Hiro moan in exasperation a bit.

"Speaking of Math…" Penny started, she bent down under the counter and took out a stack of books, then opens one. "We all still need to study for our upcoming Midterms, remember?"

The guys all groaned.

"What?" Penny asked confused.

"Thanks a lot step-sis," Ethan told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm "You really know how to bring down a room,"

"I'm sorry but you all know how important this is for our grades!" Penny reminded them "This could affect our whole future,"

"Relax Mom, we got it under control," Grant said confidently.

"Are you _loco, _mi amigo?" Richie demanded "_How_ are we supposed to memorize all that? It's impossible!":

Richie slams his head into the counter. Penny closes her book and sighed exasperation.

"If you'd all stick with my study schedule we can get through this!" Penny told them.

"Oh yeah, right, 'The Schedule', as in the things that messes up our personal lives even more then everything else," Ethan said both bitterly and sarcastically.

"_How_ do they mess up your personal lives?" Penny asked.

"Well, see tomorrow I kind can't study because I have soccer practice tomorrow, not to mention I'm hosting my Cousin's sweet sixteen party, sweet gig but don't ask how it happen it is not funny," Grant stated.

"And I cannot because I have art class," Hiro added "I'm helping kind old blind people finger paint,"

"Plus I got to help Pa with the farm chores," Wally said. "But I'll study afterwards! Honest!"

"I just don't want to do it," Richie stated.

"And I got Karate class tomorrow," Ethan finished.

"Ugh! Fine! Do your own things first THEN study, we want to do well on these exams don't you?" Penny asked them, they all nodded. "Good, now let's all study for at least ten minutes and… go,"

Penny slides a text book to each of them. They all open it and begin reading till after a minute or so Ethan groaned loudly, catching their attention.

"Stuck already, bro?" Richie asked.

"That… and I'm just bored, and not just because of the studying… it's because of life itself," Ethan admitted.

"Elaborate," Hiro stated.

"It's just that… things have been quiet lately, rarely any exciting has happening around here," Ethan said "I barely hear any reports about purse snatchers anymore,"

"Ethan, we all get into very strange situations on a regular basis as it is, what more could you want?" Penny asked.

"I don't know… I just something, _anything_, would happen around here to get rid this boredom," Ethan muttered "Hell, I'd even settle for the those MacDougall twin jerks trying to annoy us,"

"Yeesh, that _is_ desperate," Wally remarked.

"And the scary thing is they probably _will_ show their ugly mugs sooner or later," Grant added "But don't worry bro, if any static breaks out between you guys and them you know we got your back, just like you've always have ours,"

Ethan smiles appreciative "Thanks,"

"Ok, can we resume studying now?" Penny asked annoyed.

They all did so till Grant finally spoke.

"Hey guys, why are ducks so funny?" Grant asked

"Why?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Because their all quacking jokes!" Grant answered

Grant laughs, the guys moan softly while Penny slams her head into the counter.

"So much for studying," Penny mumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the mysterious dark being freed itself from its imprisonment, the Elements of Harmony then began to glow and pulsate with bright energy inside their glass casing in the middle of Twilight's library.

Twilight quickly notices this and turns to the elements.

"What's going on?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Spike then appeared "What's wrong Twilight?"

"Something's wrong with the elements," Twilight Sparkle informed him "It's like their…"

Before she could finish, all six elements then burst from their glass casing. Twilight and Spike screamed and ducked down in cover as the elements flew around and around the room. Each turned into a different color of energy; red, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink and soon broke right through the front door and into the town.

"After those elements!" Twilight Sparkle cried. Spike hopped onto her back as she chased after the elements of Harmony. But before she could reach them the elements soon took off to the sky.

"No!" she shouted.

Twilight's friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash then showed up.

"Twilight!" Rarity cried.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"What the hay are those lights?" Applejack questioned.

"Are they candy?" Pinkie inquired, they all stared at her "Just asking,"

"Those are the elements, they turned into energy somehow and are getting away!" Twilight informed them.

"On it!" Rainbow Dash stated, she flew at supersonic speed in an attempt to catch the runaway elements but just when she thought she was close enough those six ball of energy also went supersonic and left her in the dust.

"Whoa! Those things are fast!" Rainbow Dash remarked, she flew back down to her friends

"Well?" Twilight asked expectantly.

Rainbow grumbled "Gah, I lost them, they just took off like… _zoom!_ I didn't have a chance,"

"But where'd they go?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know… but I sure wish I did," Twilight said.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, two alicorn Princess's of Equestria known as Celestia and Luna watch from their castle tower as the six elements took off to the great unknown like a long rainbow.

"It seems as though the time has come," Luna remarked to her older sister.

"Indeed it has, I only hope they choose wisely," Celestia stated.

Celestia and Luna continue to watch the elements fly off until they vanish in a flash of light.

Back on earth there is a brief flash of light in the sky and the elements, now in necklace form start to fly down toward a city called New Olympia, the home of the Mane 6's human counterparts.

The Element of Honesty flew down to the country outskirts of New Olympia, more specifically, the Eastwood family farm, where Wally himself was carrying two large bales of hay on top of his shoulder towards the big red barn.

Inside the barn there are several animals sitting in their stalls, such as pigs, gooses, sheep and even a horse, they all watch Wally walk by as he hummed 'Old McDonald' to himself before turning to the animals.

"Howdy everybody, nice day eh?" Wally asked them pleasantly.

He places the bales of hay on top of a stack of several other bales of hay then turns to leave the barn with a satisfied look on his face.

"Ok, next on the agendy, shoveling manure. Whoo!" he cheered.

Just as Wally steps out of the barn he notices a yellow light in the sky flying straight toward him.

"Whoa, Nellie!" Wally exclaimed before the light slammed into him. He skids across the ground till he stops at the large stack of hay bales. When he recovered he noticed the element of Honesty was now attached to his neck.

"What in tarnation?" he wondered as he stared at the strange gold necklace with the orange gem shaped like an apple, the orange gem then switched from orange to yellow. Just then it starts to glow, as did Wally's body, suddenly a strange gust of wind and sparkling lights spirited Wally away much to the surprise of the other animals.

The Element of Kindness flew down to the city park where Hiro was laid back against a large oak tree and drawing the landscape around him in his notebook.

"Hmm," Hiro grunted before erasing part of his drawing then drawing it again. Just then a squirrel appears near him. He smiles, reaches into his pocket and takes out a peanut. He held it out to the squirrel.

"Here," Hiro said to the squirrel, "Go on, take it,"

The squirrel goes over to him and cautiously takes the peanut out of his hand. He smiles at it.

Hiro then heard something flying towards him, looked up and was caught off guard by the gold necklace with a pink gem shaped like a butterfly which was attached to his neck. The pink gem suddenly switched from pink to green.

"What is this?" Hiro wondered. But before he could think another thought the same energy that took wall made him disappear as well.

The Element of Laughter flew down toward a large soccer field, where Grant was acting as the goalie for his team. The score was 8 to 7, Grant's team had the advantage. The opposing team manages to get past all the other players and manuver the ball towards Grant.

Grant readies himself as the opposing player kicked the ball in his direction but Grant managed to jump high enough to catch it just before the time ran out. Everyone on Grant's team cheered, Grant laughed and kicked the ball back before going to high five his teammates.

Afterward, Grant was packing his stuff into his Gym bag when his phone rang, he answers it.

"Hello? Yeah, Mom, I'm on my way home now," Grant told his mother "Yeah, we won today. Thanks. Ok, I'll see you soon,"

Grant hanged up just as the Element of Laughter attached itself to his neck.

"What the?" Grant asked out loud as he touched the gold necklace with a blue gem shaped like a balloon. He is quickly whisked away by the same energy that took Hiro and Wally.

The Element of Generosity flew down toward a large white mansion called Preston manner. Inside Richie was laying on the couch drinking soda and flipping through the TV channels in a bored manner. His stomach then growled.

"Ooh, hungry," Richie said to himself, he got up and went to the kitchen, a few minutes later he came out holding two scoops of ice cream.

"I hope Ethan enjoys this ice cream I'm getting him," Richie muttered "I may be generous but doesn't mean I don't have my own problems,"

Richie walked over to his front door but as soon as he opened it the Element of Generosity zoomed in and attached itself to his neck, knocking him over. Just as he noticed the gold necklace with a purple gem shaped like a diamond he is quickly whisked away just like the others.

The Element of Magic flied toward a small flower shop called 'Patricia's Flower Shop' where Penny herself was handing a large pot of lily's to a young man.

"Here you go sir, a dollar and six cents is your change and I hope you and your sweetie have a nice anniversary," Penny said with a smile the man gave her a nod and turned to leave but as soon as he opened the door the Element of Magic flew it and attached itself to Penny's head, without her knowing of course.

She walked into the staff bathroom to freshen up but when she looked in the mirror she finally noticed the gold crown with a magenta shaped star on top, the magenta gem then changed from magenta to pink.

"What is this thing?" Penny wondered as she touched the crown "How did it…"

Before she could say anymore the power of the element then whisked her away just like the others.

The final element, the Element of Loyalty, then flew to the roof of a small building where Ethan was practicing martial arts with a wooden kendo sword. He made several very impressive swings and movements with the sword, so impressive that it made him look like a real samurai. He then noticed a twinkle in the sky.

"Now what?" Ethan asked dryly. The element of Loyalty then slammed into his neck and sealed itself around it. Ethan was baffled by the gold necklace with a red gem shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Ok, this is bizarre… even by _our_ standards," Ethan mused, he took out his phone "I'd better contact the other guys,"

He attempted to call them but all he got was no phone signal.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically "What else can do wrong?"

And just like that he was gone in a bright flash of light.

Six different colored lights, then flew into the sky and disappeared, to the land of Equestria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in Equestria, Twilight and the rest of her friends have just gathered together, they look exhausted and to have been searching for something.

"Anything?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Sorry, I could find them anywhere," Fluttershy apologized.

"Me neither," Applejack added.

"Oh, this is just dreadful!" Rarity exclaimed "How and why would the elements just fly off like that without any rhyme or reason? Now _that_ is just a new type of _rude!"_

"I can't believe I let them get away like that!" Rainbow Dash muttered in frustration.

"Who knows? Maybe they got tired of always sitting in that glass cage and decided to stretch their legs?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Pinkie, the elements don't' have legs," Rainbow Dash informed her.

"Maybe," Pinkie Pie said, then she gasped sharply "But what if their _hiding_ their legs and flew off to reveal and stretch them,"

"Uh… not likely," Twilight Sparkle said dryly.

"Not likely…" Pinkie Pie started then zoomed over to Twilight "But _possible!"_

Twilight pushed her back annoyed "Let's just keep searching, they have to be around here somewhere, and if they just happen to fall into the wrong hooves all of Equestria could be endanger,"

"Ah, relax, Twi, remember the elements only work for us," Applejack assured her "So you got nuttin to worry about,"

"What did the Princess say?" Fluttershy asked.

"She still hasn't answered any of my letters, which worries me," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's keep searching!" Rarity declared.

"Okey, dokey, lokey" Pinkie Pie chirped before she and the others resume their search.

Not too far from the area they were searching, Ethan, Penny, Richie, Grant, Hiro and Wally had just arrived via the power of the elements, which were still attached to their necks, and head in the case of Penny. They all groan and start to regain their senses.

Richie groans "How the… What just happened?"

One by one they all start to get up.

"Whatever it was, it was scientifically impossible," Penny stated.

"And awesome!" Wally added.

Ethan looked around at the grassy and sunny area they were currently standing in "How'd we end up here?"

"Just _where_ is _here_ exactly?" Hiro wondered.

"Don't know… but it looks… friendly," Grant remarked "Like something out of those fairy tale books,"

Ethan then noticed something rather odd, it appeared that when they arrived in this world their clothes changed as well.

Ethan wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans and black and red shoes. Penny wore a denim blue jacket over a white shirt, pink short shorts and brown sandals. Richie wore a dark gray hoodie over a black shirt, light blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Grant wore a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt, khaki pants and blue shoes. Hiro wore a green sweatshirt over a white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Wally still wore his brown cowboy hat as well as a tough tan leather jacket lined with sheepskin, a yellow bandana was wrapped around his neck, blue cowboy pants and brown cowboy boots.

"Whoa! This place comes with its own wardrobe," Ethan remarked.

"Huh, and their pretty comfy too," Wally added.

"I honesty prefer silk over cotton but this ok," Richie stated.

"Speak for yourself," Penny said "These short shorts are so uncomfortable!"

"Never mind the clothes, what about these… things around the necks?" Hiro pointed out.

Everyone then remembered the necklaces that were attached to their necks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about these, man, why couldn't they be in silver?" Ethan wondered, he then saw Penny's crown and smirked "Wow, step-sis, looks like whenever I called you a Princess… I wasn't off the mark after all,"

"Ha-ha," Penny laughed sarcastically.

Grant attempted to pull his off but to no avail "Uh, guys? Problem; mine won't come off!"

Wally tried to pull his off as well but no such luck "Me neither!"

They all try to get their elements of them but it felt, to them, like they were attached to their skin.

Hiro then noticed the outlines of a far off town, which unbeknownst to them was Ponyville "Hey look! There's a town up ahead,"

"Maybe they can help us," Penny suggested.

"Well then, what are we waiting for amigos? Let's roll!" Richie declared.

They all began to make their way towards Ponyville and straight towards the Mane 6, who were searching the area nearby. Unknown to any of them, a shadowy being with red glowing eyes watched them from afar. It emits a low growl then slithers back into the darkness as it began to follow them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The gang continued to wander and explore the land around them and their fears and worries quickly became astonishment and wonder.

"This place certainly is something…" Ethan remarked.

"More like magnífico!" Richie added.

"I'll say!" Penny agreed "All this wide open space… and is the air is fresh!"

"I could _defiantly _ kick it here," Grant stated.

"It is charming, but the lack of people worries me a little," Hiro pointed out.

"What do ya mean, Super Hiro?" Wally asked.

"I mean, there is not a cloud in the sky, it is a beautiful day… yet we haven't seen anybody around," Hiro replied.

"Eh, their probably all in that town," Richie said.

"Which is way we're going over there where hopefully somebody can tells us where we are and how can get these collar like necklaces off," Ethan said as he struggled to get his Element off.

Wally's stomach growled "And maybe they have some good grub over there too,"

Wally then spots an apple tree, which unknown to him belonged to the apple family, and smiled.

"Like that!" he cried, he rushed over to the apple tree and prepared to pick an apple off.

"Wally don't!" Hiro told him.

Wally stopped where he was "Why?"

"Look closely, that apple tree is right next to several more apple trees, which are all surrounded by a very long fence, don't you think those might _belong_ to someone?" Hiro inquired.

"He makes a good point Wally," Penny nodded "Perhaps you shouldn't take that apple, we don't want to upset anyone,"

"But I'm hungry!" Wally whined.

"You can eat when we get to town bro, now let's roll!"Grant told him, he chuckled when realized what he just did "Heh, rhyme,"

Wally stood there, frozen till he slowly began reaching for the apple.

"Wally don't you dare!" Hiro called out.

Wally leaned in closer and grabbed the apple. Nearby, Applejack somehow sensed that somepony was touching here apples and turned in the direction of the disturbance.

"Hold up y'all, I'm gonna go check something out," she told them before rushing off.

Meanwhile, Wally had just taken the apple off the tree and licked his lips hungrily "It may be stealing, but a juicy apple is worth it,"

Wally started to take a bite out of the apple when he heard Applejack's loud redneck voice booming.

"GET YOUR CLAWS AWAY FROM MAH APPLES YAH THIEVING VARMINT!"

Wally jumps out of their skin and turned around to see who scared him only to be met with two rock solid hooves to the face, which sent him flying into a tree. He groaned in pain.

"Wally-san!" Hiro cried. He rushed over to check on his friend.

Everyone else turned to see what kicked him and they were all very shocked when they saw Applejack who was just as shocked when she got a good look at them.

"Whoa…" That was all Grant could say at the moment.

The gang slowly backed away from the pony in fear. Applejack stepped back slowly as well, blinking at them.

"Applejack!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Twilight and the others coming over.

"Are you ok?" Twilight Sparkle asked her, the gang's eyes all widened.

"Uh… Twilight?" Rainbow Dash spoke up, Twilight turned to the six humans and gasped.

"Wow! Guys… I think these are humans! From my book!" Twilight realized.

All six humans were absolutely shocked that the six colorful ponies standing in front of them spoke just now. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates and they were all too stunned to speak, until Ethan finally spoke up.

"The pony is talking…" Ethan muttered.

"I noticed," Penny whispered.

"But I thought humans were just an old pony's tale?" Applejack questioned.

"They sure look real to me…" Fluttershy said nervously.

"And where did they get those clothes?" Rarity asked.

"Do you they have any snacks?" Pinkie Pie added.

Twilight ignored her and noticed that they were wearing the elements.

"Hey! They have the elements!" Twilight Sparkle.

"Elements?" Richie wondered.

"I think they mean the things attached to us," Penny realized.

Rainbow Dash stepped forwards "Alright busters, hand those elements over right now!"

"Uh… if you would be so kind," Fluttershy added.

"I mean it, freak shows!" Rainbow Dash told them.

"We'd be so happy if you would…" Fluttershy started.

"Drop 'em monkey guys!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Ethan steps forward, he has clear had enough "Sorry skittles, we're kind of… _attached_ to these elements,"

Applejack stopped her foot "Not for long ya ain't,"

"Yeah, you have no idea who your messing with guys," Rainbow Dash warned them.

"I just about to say the exact same thing," Ethan told her.

"Me too… only in Spanish!" Richie added as he stepped forward to face them as well.

"I am not so sure about this course of action guys…" Hiro told them "Plus Wally-san is in very rough shape,"

Wally slowly got to his feet groaning "Did anybody get the number of that tractor?" he asked, his voice in pain.

"You think you can just take our elements and walk away?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Ethan replied matter-of-factly.

"Please, you don't understand the power of the items you hold," Twilight Sparkle warned them.

"Yeah, so give 'em back!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Yeah? Well tough tomatoes, cause like or not their stuck to us," Grant stated "So back off ya'll,"

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash "Rainbow, grab 'em!"

"On it!"

She flew straight towards the gang at supersonic speed.

Grant's element starts to glow "I said BACK OFF!"

As Grant shouted his voice became something of a sonic wave that sent Rainbow Dash flying backwards and hurt the ears of everyone around. Grant was surprised by what he could do.

"What… was _that_? Richie asked bewildered.

"I have no idea bro…" Grant replied, also shaken.

Rainbow Dash regained her senses and shook off her dizziness.

"Ok… let's try this again!" Rainbow Dash declared before flying straight toward them again.

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight Sparkle cried but she was too late. Ethan saw that she was coming straight for them and started to run toward her, as he did so his element started to glow as well and everything around him to his perspective started to slow down. As soon as he got close enough to Rainbow he gave her a hard punch in the face that knocked her right back. Everyone was shocked and amazed.

"Santo cielo, amigo!" Richie remarked "You were like a _blur,_ esi!"

"I do feel… faster…" Ethan mused.

"Alright, y'all no more fooling around, let's get 'em!" Applejack shouted.

"Right!"

The rest of the Mane 6, excluding Fluttershy, charged towards the gang.

"Uh…" Fluttershy tried to say.

"Split up, take 'em one on one!" Ethan ordered.

"Got it!"

The humans, excluding Hiro, rushed towards the ponies.

"Guys I don't…" Hiro started to say but the others couldn't hear him "…Think that's such a good idea…"

Twilight Sparkle and Penny charged toward each other but Penny manages to jump and somersaulted over her and land behind her. Twilight stopped and turned to her.

"So, you wanna go?" Penny asked eagerly.

Twilight's horn glowed and a rock turned into a long rope which flew toward Penny, but Penny's element started to glow as well and caused Penny's palms to glow with the same energy as Twilight's horn. Suddenly two nearby boulders became coated with magical energy, then flew over and blocked the rope coming toward Penny.

"Huh?" Twilight Sparkle said surprised.

"Amazing! All I did was _think it_ and it happened… I wonder," Penny said thoughtfully, her eyes glow as she magically lifted the boulders and sent them flying toward Twilight. Twilight screamed and ducked as the boulders flew over her, then when she lifted her head Penny kicked her in the chin while Twilight kicked her in the gut. They both stepped back and charged up their magic again.

Meanwhile, Wally was facing off against Applejack.

"Now I don't normally hit a lady, even a pony lady… but I'll get over it!" Wally stated.

"You're welcome to try partner!" Applejack said, challenging him "Let's see whatcha got! Yee-haw!"

Applejack charged toward him, Wally knew she was going to kick him again and attempted to jump away when she did but when he did jump out of the way of her kick his element glowed and Wally jumped high into the air, nearly fifty-feet to be exact.

"Whoa, Nellie!" Applejack remarked "And I thought _I_ had strong legs!"

"Wow! My legs are like _springs!" _Wally exclaimed excitedly "Now let's try this again!"

Wally jumped high into the air again and crash lands into Applejack, creating a large crater.

"Having fun little lady?" Wally asked "Because I'm having a _blast!"_

Applejack kicked Wally in the nose in retaliation and the two began fighting.

Elsewhere, Grant was fighting Pinkie Pie but found it hard to hit her due to her jumping and dodging each of his punches.

"Hold still will ya?" Grant complained.

"No way! What fun would _that_ be?" Pinkie Pie pointed "Besides, bouncing up and down is _much_ more fun!"

"True… but sadly all good things must come to an end I'm afraid," Grant admitted "Speaking of which…"

Grant whistled a supersonic whistle that made Pinkie cover her ears and drop to the ground. Grant let out another sonic scream that sends Pinkie flying.

"Now _that's_ what I call getting some air!" Grant joked.

Nearby Ethan and Rainbow were racing each other all over the grassy plains, exchanging blows and attempting to knock the other off balance. Eventually Ethan manages to grab Rainbow and toss her forward, but Rainbow Dash manages to skid and land on her hooves. She then began to run around and around till she created a large rainbow colored tornado.

"Two can play at _that_ game!" Ethan stated as he began to spin around and around like a top till he created a large red tornado, both their tornado's clash and struggled to overpower the other.

At the same time, Richie and Rarity were engaged in hand-to-hoof combat. Richie tried to trip her by swiping his feet under her but Rarity jumped upward, dodging it, and preparing to give Richie a kick to the fact. But he grabbed her leg and threw her back, and she landed on all four of her hooves.

"Nice moves!" Richie complimented.

"Likewise sir," Rarity said.

"Listen Bonita, you don't want to do this, I know martial arts, enough to impress the chicas that is," Richie pointed out.

"Fighting may be not me my thing but unfortunately, you _stole_ my element and now you must pay the bill in a crime against fashion, you ruffian!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Ricardo Antonio Gonzales the Third has made no such crime, you however I will gladly pound into the ground!" Richie shot back.

Both their eyes glow red briefly, and it seemed as though their anger and dislike of each other was being intensified.

Rarity attempted to attack him from above, but Richie held his arms to block it. As soon as he did so his element started to glow and the skin on his arms turned diamond like and glowed purple. Rarity's leg made impact with Richie's arms but it hurt her much more than it did him.

She cried out in pain "What in the world… it's like your skin is made out of diamonds!"

Richie was confused as first then noticed his diamond coated arms "Something's happening to me…" he remarked, his surprise and fear then turned into a smirk as he charged toward Rarity, his fists now made of solid diamond.

As the battle between the two opposing forces continued the shadowy creature watched from afar laughing evilly.

"That's it… feed into your anger… give in to your hatred," The creature encouraged "The chaos created from their conflict is like sweet honey to me… soon, soon I will have more power than even Celestia herself…"

The creature then noticed that not all of them were fighting, and saw Fluttershy in the middle of the battlefield attempting in vain to calm everyone down.

"Uh… excuse me? Maybe we can… I'm not sure that…" Fluttershy tried to say but no one listen to her. Hiro then came over to her.

"Greetings," Hiro said, Fluttershy was too nervous to reply back while Hiro just sat down next to her with a bored look on his face "Wake me when the fight scene's over,"

"Uh… ok," Fluttershy replied, as she sat right next to him. After a minute of complete silence between the two Hiro spoke up.

"So, you the token pacifist of your group too?" Hiro questioned.

"Uh… I guess so…" Fluttershy said.

"I'm Hiro, Hiro Masahashi," Hiro said.

"Uh… my name is… Fluttershy," the shy pony told him.

" 'Fluttershy', huh, it fits," Hiro remarked, he then gestured to the Element of Kindness around his neck "So… is this… 'element' yours?"

Fluttershy nodded "Do you think I can have it back? That is… I mean… if it's not too much trouble…"

"I'd like to, but it won't come off for some reason," Hiro informed her.

"Oh my, they never did _that_ before… nor they give us special powers like your friends," Fluttershy remarked.

"Interesting," Hiro mused.

"Uh… Hiro? Should we… uh… try to get them to stop fighting?" Fluttershy suggested.

"I say… let them get it out of their systems," Hiro stated.

"Ok…" Fluttershy said slowly as the fight continued in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the two groups continued to battle their eyes continue to glow with an eerie red light and their fighting became more and more vicious, though no one seemed to really notice. What was even more strange was that their hate filled emotions seemed to be turning into energy which the creature was somehow absorbing.

As he absorbed more and more of their hatred, he started to change and grow in size. He eventually started to resemble a dark and smoky being with red glowing eyes.

"Yes, more… more… give me more!" The creature urged "Feed into your hatred. Give me more power!"

His eyes glow as did the combatants. Eventually they all lined up in a row and prepared to make their final moves.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am not sure… but I know for certain that it can't be good, plus I've never seen my friends so vicious and angry before…" Hiro remarked.

"Neither have I," Fluttershy added "Oh, I do hope they are alright…"

"If they go through with this they won't be," Hiro told her.

"Alright guys, all together now," Ethan commanded.

"Yeah, let's wipe these freaks off the face of the planet!" Richie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that you bunch of thieves!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

All of their eyes glowed bright red, just then Hiro and Fluttershy began to feel a sharp pain in their minds.

"Aah! What's happening?" Fluttershy cried, she was close to tears due to the pain.

"I don't know? But it feels like there's a rage boiling inside me and I do not know why!" Hiro stated loudly "It's taking all my will power to keep it under control!"

"Attack!" Both groups cried as they charge toward each other. Twilight and Rarity's horns glowed brightly with intense magic, Richie and Penny's palms glow as well, Rainbow and Ethan snarl at each other, Wally and Applejack snorted at each other and Pinkie and Grant growl at each other.

They are both about to strike each other when suddenly something or someone causes them to stop.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked upward and saw a bright light shining from above.

"What?" The creature exclaimed in surprise.

The light faded to reveal Princess's Celestia and Luna, their horns glow with intense magic and the power of rage that was effecting them all soon faded. Even the pain inside Hiro and Fluttershy's minds stopped. They all groaned and looked very dizzy.

"Whoa… what was _that?" _Grant asked.

"I do not know, but I haven't been that angry since Ethan read my diary…" Penny remarked.

"It _defiantly_ wasn't any fun," Pinkie Pie stated.

"That's for certain," Wally added.

"But what _happened _to us?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"That is what _we_ would like to know,"

Everyone turned and saw Celestia and Luna landing in front of them. The humans looked stunned and the ponies all bowed.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Holy moly…" Richie said speechless.

"Man, those two are _really_ beautiful…" Ethan remarked, admiring the Princess's beauty.

"Thank you," Princess Celestia smiled.

Princess Luna stepped forward "So, _you're _the humans the elements brought over from the other dimension,"

"Wait, so they really _are_ humans?" Twilight asked intrigued.

"Indeed they are," Princess Celestia nodded.

"Wow! Humans in Equestria, that's amazing!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ok… you are you two?" Grant asked.

"Forgive me, I am Princess Celestia and this is my younger sister Luna," Princess Celestia said, gesturing to her sister.

"We are the rulers of Equestria," Princess Luna told them.

"What's Equestria?" Penny asked.

"It's the name of this country," Princess Celestia replied.

"But none of us are _from_ this country or this… dimension," Hiro pointed out.

"We know, but we did not send you here, the elements of harmony did," Princess Luna stated.

Ethan gestures to the necklace around his neck "You mean these things? The ones that won't come off?"

"Why _are_ they attached to them anyway, Princess?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"More importantly what are they doing here in the first place!?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Easy there, Sally," Wally told Rainbow "Let's get all angry again,"

"I agree, come, we will explain all of it to you," Princess Celestia told them "But before we do that, you should all introduce yourselves to each other,"

"Yes Princess," Twilight Sparkle nodded as she stepped forward "My name is Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends Rainbow Dash,"

Rainbow Dash grunted at them.

"Rarity,"

"Charmed," Rarity smiled while batting her eyelashes.

"Pinkie Pie,"

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Wanna have a welcome party?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"Man, good call!" Grant exclaimed happily.

Twilight cleared her throat to get their attention "Anyways… this is Fluttershy,"

"Yes, we have met," Hiro said as he gave Fluttershy a friendly wave, she smiled and shyly hid behind the others.

"And that's Applejack," she finished.

Applejack tipped her hat to them "Howdy,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, my named is Penny Rasputin," Penny said she then gestured to the others "This is my step-brother Ethan Black,"

"Hey," Ethan grunted,

"Step-brother?" Twilight Sparkle asked confused.

"Si, his dad married her mom when they were just kids," Richie explained "Their not related but they are still brother and sister,"

"Unfortunately," Ethan said, Penny glared at him.

"So… you two don't like each other… yet you stay in the same group together?" Twilight Sparkle questioned in a confused tone. Everyone else looked at them confused also.

"It's a complicated relationship," Ethan said simply.

"Any who… that is Richie Gonzales," Penny continued.

"Hola, pony's," Richie waved.

"My best friend Grant Stacy,"

"Yo!" Grant said smiling.

"Hiro Masahashi,"

Hiro waved again.

"And Wally Eastwood," she finished.

"Nice to meet y'all! I always wanted to meet a talking animal," Wally remarked.

"Well, now that we've been introduced, let us take our leave," Princess Luna told them "We have quite the story to tell you all,"

The Princess's lead them all away from the field. Elsewhere the creature watched them go, it growled angrily.

"Blasted Princess's, no matter, I still have all the power I need to make my first move," The creature said "All I need to do next create some chaos and chaos empowers me just as much as anger and hate, which I will continue to exploit and drain from these twelve miscreants,"

The creature laughed evilly and disappeared into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later, the Mane 6, the Gang and the Princess were all seated around a large picnic blanket waiting for the Princess to tell them her story.

"It was said that long ago, the elements were not just six gems but one being, a being of pure friendship and magic and for eons it protected both our dimension and the human dimension," Princess Celestia explained "But one day, it was said that a great evil emerged from the earth and it was very angry, the mere presence of this being created strife in both worlds,"

"To stop it, the spirit of the elements used all of its power to seal the evil away, which ended up splitting him into the elements you now have," Princess Luna continued.

"So why did they come to our dimension and attach to us?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought they were supposed to only work for us, I mean don't we all represent the elements of friendship?" Applejack asked.

"In this dimension, yes, but it said that when the great evil finally awakened again the elements would go to the human realm and attach themselves to 6 humans who only represent the elements of friendship," Princess Celestia said.

"You mean _we_ represent the elements of friendship too?" Wally asked excitedly, the princess nodded in response "Well butter my biscuit! Ain't that sweeter then honey!"

Hiro leans to Fluttershy "He talks like that all the time, you get used to it… eventually,"

"Well… do you think they can _un_ choose_ us_?" Penny asked.

"I'm afraid they are already bonded to you," Princess Luna told them "Besides, they would not have chosen you if they didn't think you each represented them,"

"And these elements are…" Richie wondered.

"Ethan Black, you represent the element of loyalty. Penelope, you represent the element of magic. Ricardo Gonzales, you represent the element of generosity. Grant Stacy, you represent the element of laughter. Hiro Masahashi, you represent the element of kindness and Wallace Eastwood you represent the element of honesty," The Princess explained to each of them "And together you are the new bearers of the elements of harmony and the counterparts of Twilight Sparkle and her friends,"

"Counterparts!?" Both groups exclaimed in shock.

"Correct, everypony on our world and everyone on your world each has a different dimensional counterpart with many similarities and differences," Princess Luna stated.

"Well, that explains why _our_ group in particular represent the elements of friendship," Penny mused.

"But _still_ doesn't explain why the elements gave them _super powers_ like the super loud voice! And that diamond hard skin and the super speed!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

As she continued to babble Grant turned to Richie "Am I really like that?"

Richie thought for a moment "A little, but not as much, she's a bit like Wally too… weird"

"To answer your question Pinkie Pie, it seems that human possess much stronger emotions then we do, allowing them to excess even more of the element's powers then we ever could," Princess Celestia explained "And there is still much we do not know about them yet,"

The gang looked at their individual elements curiously.

"Hmm, and from what I can deduce, the powers we gained from these elements are related to the personalities and skills of the previous owners," Penny said. "Like… Twilight's magic, Rainbow's speed, Fluttershy's… well shyness, Pinkie's loud voice, Rarity's fondness for diamonds and Applejack's strong legs, correct"

"Makes sense," Ethan nodded.

"Correct, well done Penelope Rasputin, you are definitely Twilight Sparkle's counterpart," Princess Celestia stated. Penny smiled proudly, and a tinge of jealousy appears on Twilight's face but she quickly shakes it off.

"So… are you saying the reason they're here is because this 'evil' has finally awakened?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It would seem so," Princess Celestia replied solemnly "Though how it did so I still don't know…"

"And let me guess, if we can defeat this 'evil' we can go home?" Ethan questioned.

Princess Luna nodded "Most likely,"

"Great…" Ethan said sarcastically.

"And why was everyone asking so angry before and not us?" Hiro asked.

"Because you and Fluttershy both represent the element of kindness, there is little to no anger in your hearts, and you have enough willpower to control it," Princess Celestia explained.

"Intriguing," Hiro said.

"More importantly, once they've defeated this thing we can get our elements back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wow, you're a possessive little thing aren't you Miss R.O.Y.G.B.I.V?" Ethan questioned with a smirk that irritated Rainbow greatly.

"Ignore him," Penny urged Rainbow Dash "My step-brother is like that with _everyone_, don't take it personally,"

"Well, at least the good news is thanks to the Princess's we're not fighting any more," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"Indeed, it is quite the relief," Rarity agreed.

"Si, anymore fighting and I would have ruined this wool lacking hoodie," Richie pointed out. "Now _that_ would have been a disaster,"

"He is _definitely_ Rarity's counterpart," Applejack whispered to Pinkie who nodded in agreement.

"Still I wonder though… where is this 'evil' now?" Ethan wondered "And what is it that it's planning?"

"Oh don't worry, Ethan," Penny told her step-brother "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Uh… guys?" Rainbow Dash said slowly "You might want to look up,"

Everyone does so and to their shock they saw the sky turning dark and both the sun and the moon appearing next to each other in the sky.

"Princess… what's happening?" Twilight Sparkle asked scared.

"Yeah, and ya better come up with an explanation quick because my brain is jumping to… 'It's the end of the world'!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I do not know, neither me nor Luna is in control of the sun or the moon…" Princess Celestia said.

"She's right, somepony else is controlling them," Princess Luna added.

Just then the sun and the moon came together to create a massive solar eclipse, which blanketed the land in a shroud of darkness.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

"What SHE said!" Grant cried.

As the group continues to stare at the eclipse, the creature was watching them nearby. An evil smile appears on its ghostly form as several drops of black water fall to the ground and take the form of gruesome humanoid creatures wrapped in dirty rags and covered in a colony of insects.

"Go my sons, use the shadows, and kill them all…" The creature commanded as it disappeared into the Everfree Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the townspeople were all in a state of confusion and fear as they stared at the Eclipse. They were also all chatting amongst themselves wondering what the Eclipse could mean, what was going on and where the Princess's were. The Mayor stood in the center of town, trying to get them all to calm down.

"Calm down everypony! Calm down! Let's not panic, we don't even know what this is yet!" Mayor Mare told them all "So let's all stay calm and wait for the Princess's to arrive, they will explain everything, please rest assure,"

As she spoke, a dark shadow crept toward a little filly, it reaches out and tapes her on the shoulder before taking solid form. The filly turned around and saw one of the creatures that 'the evil' had summoned. She screamed before the creature sent her flying.

The town quickly went into a state of panic as the creatures began to attack ponies left and right. Their screams quickly reached the Mane 6, the Gang and the Princess's.

"What's going on over there?" Grant asked.

Princess Celestia looked closely and gasped "Shadow Stalkers are acting Ponyville!"

"Shadow Stalkers?" Penny wondered.

"Ponyville?" Richie added.

"Ponyville's are home," Twilight informed them.

"And shadow stalkers are creatures that are the embodiments of pure dark magic," Princess Luna said solemnly.

Grant could her the terrified shrieks from all the ponies that were running around town, scared for their very lives. He eventually got so sick of it, he started to run over.

"Grant, what are you doing?" Penny called out.

Grant turned to them "We have to help them! I mean we can't just let those guys get hurt or worse!"

"Darn right we can't," Ethan agreed.

"Hey, this is _our_ town, _we'll_ save it!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Back off!" Ethan hissed.

"Enough! Both of you, we'll _all_ go and help because what's gonna take to save the town, agreed?"

"Agreed," Everyone said in unison.

"Alright, you twelve work on saving Ponyville, Luna and I will try to regain control of the moon and the sun," Princess Celestia told them.

"Got it!" Everyone cried. They all then went their separate ways.

Back in the town of Ponyville, a young mother is watching in horror as her little daughter is being grabbed by one of the many shadow stalkers.

"NO!" She screamed.

The little filly screamed at the top of her lungs as the shadow stalker's face split in two and became a giant jaw, revealing a long row of razor sharp teeth. It leans towards her, it's jaws stretches out. But just before it could eat her Ethan stops it by shoulder slamming it and due to his super speed the slam was hard enough to send the stalker flying.

Ethan caught the filly and set her down. Around him, the rest of the gang were also doing their best to keep the shadow stalkers away from the populace.

Ethan turns to the mother and her child "RUN!"

He and the others then notice that all the ponies in town were staring at the wide eyed, they obviously have never seen a human before in their lives.

"Well… this isn't awkward at all…" Hiro stated sarcastically.

"Ugh, have you ever felt like such a minority in your life?" Grant complained.

"Oh, come on, it is not…" Penny started.

"Heads up!" Wally cried.

They all ducked down as one of the shadow stalkers swung it's blade like arm toward them. The gang spreads out to fight them while Ethan backs away from the armed shadow stalker, he manages to dodge most of its swings then notices that one was approaching him from behind.

He smirks "Now you see me…" he started, using his super speed he leaps and spins into the air and manages to kick both shadow stalkers back. He then lands back on his feet "And now your unconscious,"

A few more approach him but are quickly knocked down like bowling pins thanks to Rainbow Dash.

"Not bad… for a girl," Ethan admitted with a smirk.

"Ignoring that," Rainbow Dash said annoyed "Last one to knock all of them out wins!"

"Your on!" Ethan cried. They both began racing around town, hitting and knocking down shadow stalkers as they ran.

Meanwhile, Penny had just spotted a large bin of water above them and gets an idea. She charged up her magic and held her hands out toward the water tower. It becomes covered in a shroud of magic and is slowly lifted up, but Penny groans as she struggles to lift up the bin.

Suddenly, the water tower is lifted up high, much to Penny's surprise. She turns and sees Twilight Sparkle right next to her, she is using her own magic to lift up the bin.

"Thought you could use a helping hoof," Twilight Sparkle smiled.

"Gratitude, now get ready," Penny told her, after they manage to lift the water tower to the middle of the road Penny smiled "Now!"

They release the water tower, which drops and breaks upon hitting the ground, a large gush of water washes away many of the shadow stalkers.

"Well, what do you know? What _does_ work!" Penny remarked. Both she and Twilight giggle before they resume fighting off the stalkers.

At the same time, Richie and Rarity were using their impressive hand-to-hand combat skills to fight off the shadow stalkers, after they clear out a large crowd of them, they quickly clean themselves off, much to the confusion and annoyance of the others.

"What? A girl can't be clean while fighting off monsters?" Rarity questioned.

"She makes a good point, amigos," Richie added. He then noticed a shadow stalker in front of him, took a red cloth and waved it.

"Monstruo, monstruo, odelay!" Richie cried, trying to sound like a bull fighter. The shadow stalker charged toward him like an actual raging bull and when it got close enough Richie tossed the cloth over his face and kicked him in the back.

He dusted off his hands "Muy, caliente,"

Richie quickly ducked when he noticed a shadow stalker flying towards him. He turned to Wally and Applejack.

"Amigo! You really got to control those kicks!" Richie told Wally.

"Wasn't me, it was her," Wally explained "Nice kick, by the way,"

Applejack smiled proudly "Thanks, years of apple bucking will do that to ya,"

"Cool," Wally stated.

Elsewhere, Pinkie Pie was using her party cannon to fire upon the shadow stalkers, Grant was greatly amazed.

"Dude! You have a _party cannon?"_ he exclaimed "Girl, I have _got_ to get me one of those!"

"Thanks! Maybe I'll let you borrow it, you know, when the town isn't being threatened," Pinkie Pie said.

"Cool, now get ready to fire!" Grant told her.

A crowd of shadow stalkers approaches them, Pinkie Pie fires her cannon just as Grant lets out a sonic scream. The force of the scream sends the party items flying even faster, when they hit the stalkers, they made them look like ridiculous clowns, which made Pinkie and Grant laugh.

Hiro then suddenly knocks them all back with a side kick. Fluttershy then comes up behind him.

"Um… I thought you were a pacifist," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well there comes a time when all peaceful souls must…" Hiro started to say before doing offhand backhand on an incoming stalker "Oh, you get the point!"

Hiro then notices a shadow stalker about to attack Fluttershy and his eyes widen. Fluttershy turned, sees the stalker and screamed.

"Fluttershy, look out!" Hiro cried. He rushed over, and held her tightly. Then his element starts to glow and both he and Fluttershy disappeared. The shadow stalker stopped it's attack and looked confused. Hiro noticed it didn't attack and took advantage of its distracted state to strike back.

"It... it didn't see us..." Fluttershy said surprised.

"Yeah, it must have..." Hiro started, he then noticed his now glowing element.

"The element of kindness! Let me guess... it must be... the power of invisibility!" Fluttershy realized.

"Looks like it," Hiro said "Now this I can use!"

The Gang and the Mane 6 continue to fight against the attacking Shadow Stalkers and for the first time, things were finally starting to go their way, little did they know that that would soon change.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We're doing it!" Richie cheered as they continued to push back the shadow stalkers "We're gonna win!"

"He's right, their falling back!" Penny pointed out.

The Shadow stalkers all back up and group together then suddenly their blade like arms turned into long blaster like objects. Much to their surprise.

"That's new…" Twilight Sparkle said slowly.

The shadow stalkers blasters began charging.

"Heads up!" Ethan cried. Just before they could start running the shadow stalkers began firing upon them, creating small explosions all around and knocking the gang of their feet while sending the Mane 6 flying. They all collapse on the ground, sore and exhausted. Penny looked and saw that they were approaching the Mane 6.

"Their closing in on Twilight and the others!" she cried.

"Come on, let's get over to them!" Hiro stated.

They all wobble over and each stood in front of their individual counterparts as the shadow stalkers continue to march towards them.

"Now what?" Wally asked.

Ethan looked at their elements and got an idea "The Princess said these elements have great power… so… let's use them. Just follow my lead guys!"

"Right!" They all cried.

Each of their elements began glowing as they each took the gem off the gold band and held it up. The Mane Six look up and notice glowing symbols were appearing on the back of their jackets and tattoo like images on their arms. Twilight recognized them.

"It's our Cutie Marks!" she said.

"Elements of Harmony… activate!" The gang cried.

The elements glowed with intense light as each human was covered with a magical aura, their clothes instantly changed to shining armor that was the color of their individual element with full face helmets and black body suits. They almost looked like knights from the Medieval Times.

Ethan wore red armor "Fast as Lightning, Element of… Loyalty!" he cried

Grant wore blue armor "Loud as an explosion, Element of… Laughter!" he cried.

Richie wore black armor "Hard as a diamond, Element of… Generosity!" he cried.

Penny wore pink armor "Pure as the light, Element of… Magic!" she cried.

Wally wore yellow armor "Strong as a tree, Element of… Honesty!" he cried.

And Hiro wore green armor "Ever-changing as the wind, Element of… Kindness!" he cried.

"Warriors Together, Friends Forever, we are… the Knights of Harmony!" They cried.

Everyone in Ponyville, especially the Mane 6 were shocked beyond belief, including the humans themselves, as they admire their new looks.

"Whoa…" Grant said.

"This totally rocks!" Penny exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan cried.

The shadow stalkers immediately stopped when they saw the now armored up humans.

"I wonder what else these babies can do?" Wally wondered.

"I wish they could make us some weapons…" Richie mused.

Six unique weapons are immediately conjured right in front of them. Ethan's was a red sword in the shape of lightning bolt, Penny's was a pink magic wand, Richie's was a dark gray diamond incrusted staff, Grant's was a blue megaphone, Hiro's was a green fan and Wally's was a yellow hammer, the hammer part was shaped like a large apple.

"Amazing!" Penny remarked.

"Awesome!" Grant said loudly.

They each took their weapons.

"Nice! I got I lightning sword!" Ethan cried.

"I kind like this magic wand," Penny admitted "Better focus for my magic,"

"Sweet, a diamond staff!" Richie added.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked the others.

"My Apple Hammer's ready to pound something Scary E!" Wally replied.

"As is my Razor Fan," Hiro added.

"My Sonic Phone is ready howl!" Grant called out.

"Then let's do this!" Ethan said. They all yelled out a battle cry and charged towards the shadow stalkers. The two groups then began to battle.

Ethan charged towards one of them, his lightning sword ready, then suddenly as he was running a pair of wings suddenly materialized and flew him up into the air, much to Rainbow Dash's shock.

"Whoa!" Ethan cried, he flew up and up until he got a good view of the town "Nice! Looks like the wielders of the Pegasus's elements get wings!"

Wings materialized on Hiro's back as well, he flew upwards until he met up with Ethan.

"It appears you are correct," Hiro stated.

"Then let's fly and try to keep them away from equines, their too hurt to do anything, although Rainbow is still probably able to move her big mouth," Ethan quipped.

"I heard that!" The rainbow pony called out.

"You were _suppose_ to!" Ethan shot back.

"Let's just go already!" Hiro said annoyed.

"Agreed," Ethan nodded. They both flew down toward the battle field and used their razor sharp weapons to plow through the shadow stalkers.

"Wally!" Grant cried "Ready for a Texas throw down?"

"Read and able partner!" Wally nodded as he faced the Shadow Stalkers "Beat this ya creepy crawlies!"

Wally pounded the ground with his hammer which sent the shadow stalkers flying upward. Grant sonic screamed in his Sonic Phone which blasted them with a beam of sound.

"Yeah, that's right y'all! Teamwork!" Wally exclaimed.

"Guess it's time for our magic show Richie," Penny stated.

"Guess so," Richie nodded. Penny aimed her magic wand at the shadow stalkers and levitated them high, Richie twirled his staff around and around till it glowed with intense light. He tossed the staff at the shadow stalkers which sliced them all in half.

"Excellente!" Richie cheered.

All of a sudden all the scattered pieces and the bodies of the shadow stalkers were somehow pulling themselves together like they were attracted to a giant magnet.

"Wha-What's going on?" Fluttershy asked scared.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it!" Applejack remarked.

The pieces then all merged until they formed a gigantic shadow striker that was nearly 69 ft tall. The teens stare at it blankly.

_"_Canthey_ do_ that?" Wally asked casually.

"I think they just _did_," Grant remarked.

The giant shadow stalker stomped it's foot on the ground which created a large tremor that knocked everyone off their hooves and feet.

"So… what are we gonna do _now_ 'boss'?" Penny asked Ethan sarcastically.

"We show this freak show the true power of harmony!" Ethan declared. "Combined your weapons!"

Everyone tosses their individual weapons into the air, they then came together in a flash of light and when it faded they formed a long golden cannon with six slots in the center. The humans all grabbed it.

"Harmony Cannon!" They all exclaimed.

Ethan and Hiro held up their elements and placed them in two of the slots "Pegasi Power, energized!" They cried.

Grant and Wally held up their elements and placed in two more of the slots "Earth Pony Power, energized!" They cried as well.

Penny and Richie held their elements and placed them in the last two slots "Unicorn Power, energized!"

"Harmony Cannon, ready to fire!" They declared, the cannon then began to make a charging sound, the end of it glowed with a golden light "Fire!"

They each pulled a trigger and the cannon let out a rainbow colored beam of light that slammed into the giant shadow stalker

"Later days, thanks for stopping by!" Ethan called out before the shadow stalker exploded. The cannon then disappeared. All the ponies then came out of their hiding places and were all amazed.

The teen's visors lowered, they looked like they couldn't believe what they just did.

"That really just happened, right?" Richie asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did…" Penny replied.

"Not that… was _awesome!"_ Wally exclaimed.

"Big time!" Grant added.

All six of them began cheering and laughing, as did the residents of the town of Ponyville, who ran over to greet their new heroes while the Mane 6 just stood there stunned.

"Uh… did we just get replaced?" Rainbow Dash asked. The others were all too stunned to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Dudes… I could get used to this," Ethan told his friend as they continued to revel in their new found admiration.

"Me too, esi," Richie agreed.

Just then the eclipse above them started to flash violently, catching everyone's attention.

"Well… it was nice while it lasted," Hiro stated flatly.

There is a big flash of light in the distance, Twilight looked closely and saw that it was in the direction of the Princess's.

"The Princess's! Come on!" she cried. The Mane 6 ran off, the teen's armor faded and as soon as it did they began to follow them.

They soon arrived where the Princess's were and saw that they were both on the ground weakened and exhausted.

"Princess Celestia! Luna!" Twilight Sparkle cried. They all helped the Princess's stand back up.

"You ok your majesty's?" Applejack asked.

"What happened?" Grant added "I thought you two were gonna get the sun and the moon under control,"

"I think it's safe to say it didn't work…" Hiro stated.

"That's for sure," Rarity agreed.

"There is… something else… something more powerful than us controlling the sun and the moon," Princess Celestia panted.

"Who? Who? Who?" Pinkie Pie questioned bouncing up and down.

"What are you? An owl?" Ethan asked in a deadpan tone.

"We are not sure who or what it is, but we fear that this has something to do with the rest of the legend," Princess Luna said "It said that when the great evil _did_ return a great darkness would blanket the land,"

"A great darkness…" Hiro mused.

"Don't look now but… it's pretty dark," Ethan pointed out.

"We also fear that it may be effecting _your_ dimension as well," Princess Celestia added.

"Why would it affect _our_ dimension?" Penny asked.

"Because both our world and yours are _linked_ if one goes, then they _both_ go," Luna replied bluntly. Everyone was stunned.

"No way…" Penny breathed out.

"So how do we turn the lights back on?" Richie questioned.

"By destroying the source of the darkness's power, according to legend he has four control towers located in four different locations in Equestria," Princess Celestia explained, she then used her magic to conjure a map of Equestria "The locations of the towers are… Horseshoe Bay, Macintosh Hills, Los Pegasus and the Crystal Mountains, you need to destroy all four in order to shut down the darkness's power,"

"Ok girls… and humans, here's the plan; we'll launch a series of attacks coordinated by me and destroy each tower one after the other," Twilight Sparkle told them.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"That's a waste of time," Ethan said bluntly.

"I… beg your pardon?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"We're gonna hit all four targets at the same time, teams of three," Ethan explained.

"We don't know what could be lurking there!" Twilight Sparkle "We could be hopelessly outnumbered,"

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Hey, we beat those creepy crawlies didn't we?" Wally asked "And there was more of them then are animals in my barn,"

"That was _one time_, get over it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed to Wally's face, which made him scared a little.

Ethan got in-between them and looked Rainbow Dash in the eye "How about this RD, your group can deal with the towers _your_ way, we'll deal with them _ours_, I think that sounds fair, don't you?"

"What's the call?" Richie asked.

"You, Hiro and Wally while Grant and Pen, your with me," Ethan told them.

"Figures," Hiro mumbled.

"Ok, we'll take the one in Los Pegasus…" Twilight Sparkle started.

"And we'll deal with both the Crystal Mountain's Tower and the one in Horse Shoe Bay," Ethan finished.

"Yo, Princess's, think you have enough juice to port us to those places?" Grant asked.

"We'll try," Princess Celestia said, she turned to her sister "Luna?"

Princess Luna nodded "Ready,"

Both their horns glowed and both groups were surrounded by a magic veil.

"See ya after we smash all the towers!" Ethan called out.

Rainbow scoffed "You are so on, two legs!"

They both made faces at each other before they are both teleported away. The creature was watching this and instead of being worried it had a pleased look on its face.

"The young heroes may have foiled my plan once again, but I can still turn this failure into an advantage. Everything has fallen into place. Eventually all corners of the dimension will nothing but darkness and darkness is _coming_," The creature promised before once again sinking into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ethan, Grant and Penny soon found themselves along the coast line to Horseshoe Bay. They looked around but they didn't see any towers.

"Anything?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing, no sign of a evil tower anywhere," Penny remarked.

"Then it must be underwater," Ethan stated "Too bad we don't have sonar,"

Grant then got an idea "Yes, we do,"

Soon enough, Ethan, in armored and winged mode was flying Grant over the Horseshoe Bay till they were 10 ft above it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Grant nodded.

"Three… two… one! GO!" Ethan cried.

"Whoo!" Grant screamed as Ethan tossed him toward the bay. Grant assumed a diving position and plunged into the bay. When he was deep enough he let out a sonic scream that travels through the water till it hits something.

"Grant's got a location on the tower!" Penny called out.

"Then pull it up!" Ethan told her.

Penny held out her wand, which started to glow with intense magical energy. She struggles to lift the tower out of the sea but once she calmed down her eyes began to glow and the tower began to rise right out of the sea. When it was fully emerged, Ethan flew toward it with his lightning sword and cut it in half.

They all cheered.

"One down," Ethan said.

Meanwhile, in the snowy and windy Crystal Mountains, Richie was hammering a icy mountain with his diamond hard fists while Hiro was slashing away at the ice with his fan. Wally stood near them

"You know, the work would go a lot faster if you'd let me join in," Wally pointed out.

"Patience, we're almost ready for you," Hiro assured him.

"You sure this will work, esi?" Richie asked "I mean, what about the risk?"

"I don't like to think about it," Hiro stated "Alright Wallace-san, we're almost through, now when it falls towards you, you know what to do,"

Wally saluted him "Got it!"

When Richie and Hiro slashed and hit the ice one more time is the ice around the tower began to fall off before the tower itself began to fall straight towards them.

"Wally…" Richie said nervously as the tower got closer and closer.

"Wait for it…" Wally told them, then he smiled as soon as it was a foot away from them "Now!"

Wally kicked the tower hard as if it were a soccer ball and sent it flying into the distance. As soon as it flew out of sight, a twinkle in the sky is seen.

"Yee-haw!" Wally cheered "Now that's how we roll!"

Richie and Hiro high five.

Elsewhere, the Mane 6 were approaching the tower located just outside of Los Pegasus, Twilight looked up at the tower and smiled, she turned to the others.

"Ok, does everypony remember the plan?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Uh-huh," They all nodded.

"Then let's get to work!" Twilight Sparkle declared "Applejack, go!"

Applejack twirled a rope in her mouth till she threw it upwards at wrapped it around the top of the tower, she then wrapped three more ropes around it which Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grabbed with their mouths.

"Ok… pull!" Twilight cried.

All four of them pulled down on the tower with all their might, Rainbow's wings flapped rapidly as she struggled to pull down the tower. Eventually the tower fell over like a giant domino piece.

"Ready Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"As always," Rarity replied.

Both of them charged up their horns with magic and the tower began to glow. Their magic glowed brighter and brighter as they struggled to lift it upwards. When it finally went up a few feet they tossed it with all their might in the other direction, it flew for a few seconds before landing on the ground and breaking into dozens of pieces.

All six ponies cheered and high hoofed each other.

"That's just one more," Twilight Sparkle said "In Macintosh Hills,"

"So how'd you suppose we get…" Applejack started before Ethan suddenly zoomed right past them.

"I got this," he told them as he ran off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rainbow Dash cried as she zoomed after him.

"Those two are _definitely_ not team players," Rarity stated.

"No wonder Rainbow doesn't like 'em," Applejack remarked.

"Yeah, she could get on her own nerves pretty easily," Pinkie Pie added.

"Do you think she was right? About the humans replacing us the keepers of the elements?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, no, no, the Princess trusts us_ all_ completely, she'd never replace us," Twilight Sparkle assured them, her voice then sounded a little less confident "Right?"

The others glanced away, unsure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pretty soon both Rainbow and Ethan had reached Macintosh Hills, where in their sights was the tower, only this one was half way into the ground.

"Aw, great, it looks like it's stuck!" Rainbow Dash remarked annoyed, she turned to Ethan "Any ideas?"

"Getting it out there is definitely gonna be tricky… but maybe… if we circle it around and around enough times the funnel of air will lift it out of the ground!" Ethan said.

"Well aren't you the clever one, Captain Eye Liner?" Rainbow Dash quipped, Ethan's temple throbbed as he glared at her annoyed.

They soon reached the tower.

"Ok, you run around it clockwise, I'll run around it counter clockwise," Ethan told her "Make sure you run fast, _really_ fast!"

"Hey, they don't call me Rainbow and _Dash_ for nothing!" The pony with the rainbow mane pointed out.

"They don't call you brash and annoying for nothing either," Ethan quipped.

"Who said that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Me," Ethan replied "Now go!"

Ethan starts to run around and around the tower.

Rainbow Dash growled in frustration while the others suddenly appear behind her, thanks to Twilight's teleporting spell "I hate that guy.." she told them "_Hate' em_,"

"Because why?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash said, sounding like she couldn't believe it "I'll tell you why! He's rude, he's crude, he's totally impulsive and reckless and…"

"He's exactly like _you_?" Applejack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha," Rainbow Dash laughed sarcastically "Now let me do my thing,"

Rainbow Dash then began to run around the tower also. Just then, the rest of the gang showed up, Penny apparently used the same teleporting spell as Twilight.

"Hey, you made it!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"Thank you, just had to read a few books before I could understand how to do the teleporting spell," Penny explained.

"You read all those books in under five minutes?" Twilight Sparkle stated impressed.

"Hey, I am _you_ aren't I?" Penny asked with a smile. Twilight smiled back.

"Rainbow may be hating her counterpart but I'm like mine more every minute," Twilight whispered to Applejack.

Ethan and Rainbow Dash both increased their speed as they continued to run around and around the tower at extraordinary speeds. They eventually ran so fast they were able to generate a large twister around the tower. The ground around the tower then began to break apart and crumble as the tower started to rise out of the earth.

"It's working it's becoming unstuck!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Just keep running!" Ethan told her "If we stop now then it'll drop and become even more stuck, so stop talking and keep running!"

Rainbow grumbled to herself as she picked up speed.

Nearby, the shadowy creature was watching them. He still seemed pleased for some reason that they were close to destroying his tower.

"That's it Rainbow Dash feed into your anger, give me more hatred, more, more, MORE!" The creature cried as it's body began to glow with blood red energy.

As soon as the tower got high enough, Ethan then called out.

"Everyone" he cried "Hit it, now!"

"Your heard the man ya'll let's Git-R-Done!" Wally told the others.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice cowboy!" Applejack smiled.

They all rushed toward the tower and each used their weapons and skills to smash it. Wally's used his hammer, Grant used his Sonic Phone, Penny and Twilight magically threw boulders at it, Applejack and Rarity kicked it, Richie hit it with his diamond hands and Pinkie Pie blasted it with her party cannon.

The tower then broke into dozens and dozens of pieces which rained on the ground below. Ethan and Rainbow then stopped running.

Everyone then started cheering loudly and jumping for joy, they each hugged their individual counterparts happily, even Rainbow and Ethan, who, as soon as they realized what they were doing, turned away from each other annoyed.

"Man, I can't believe we won!" Grant exclaimed.

"I can!" Rainbow Dash cried "BEST. DAY. EVER!"

"It really is over…" Penny mused.

"Indeed it is," Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Ooh, this calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie cried. "Party time!"

"Agreed, one hundred and ten percent!" Wally added.

"Guys?" Hiro spoke up "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… if it's over… then why is the eclipse still there?"

Everyone looked up and saw that Hiro was right. The eclipse had still not disappeared from the sky and everything was still dark.

Back in the human world, the eclipse there hasn't disappeared also and everyone who looked at it was stunned and confused.

"I don't get it," Richie said confused "Why isn't the sky returning to normal?"

A pair of red eyes suddenly open up behind them.

"Because they towerswere _not_ my power source," The creature said.

Everyone spun around and gasped startled.

"Hey! Are you the great evil we've heard so much about?" Ethan called out.

"You dare speak to your new ruler that way?" The creature demanded.

"You sure ain't _my_ ruler play and guess what? You never will be!" Ethan declared "Got that?"

"You will suffer for your disrespect boy," The creature growled "You _all_ will!"

"Bring it on!" Grant cried.

Twilight stepped forward "Hold it! If those towers weren't your power source then what were they?"

"Think of them as locks, preventing me from obtaining my full power," The creature explained "Once you destroyed them I was then able to obtain all the power I needed to assume my true form!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Hold on, you mean we did all that work for _him_?" Richie asked "That stinks!"

"You said it!" Rarity agreed.

"But the prophecy…" Rainbow Dash started.

"Was a lie contracted by yours truly, to fool anyone who would try to stop me!" The creature told them.

"Man, I hate liars," Wally grumbled.

"I'm with you on that," Applejack nodded.

"So what _was_ your power source then?" Hiro asked.

"You _all_ were," The creature replied evilly. They all looked confused and shocked.

"What are you talking about you twisted monster?" Ethan commanded.

The creature smiled wickedly "Such anger. Keep it coming?"

"What?" The Goth asked.

"Your rage is so sweet, I should thank you, at this rate I'll be at full strength in no time," The creature bellowed as the ground shook around them. Throughout both worlds everyone noticed what happening and started crying out in distress. The princess's looked to the sky concerned.

"What-What's happening?" Fluttershy cried out in distress.

"My full power is returning of course, you see while the locks to my full power may be destroyed I can only excess it by absorbing large amounts of… _anger_, " The creature explained.7

"Anger?" Twilight repeated.

"That's right, and I have been collecting it from _all_ of you," The creature stated "You've all been unknowingly contributing, especially the anger emitted by Rainbow Dash and Ethan, it nearly put me over the top!"

"So… you _used_ us! Played against each other and made each other look like the bad guys so we'd get angry and fuel your power!" Penny realized.

"Correct," The creature replied.

"Ugh, I feel so _used_!" Richie shuddered.

"Yeah, that's no fun!" Pinkie Pie added. "No fun at all!"

"But it is for _me, AND _I really _should_ thank_ you_ Rainbow, it was _your_ boundless hatred for your counterpart Ethan that completed my stockpile of anger!" The creature declared.

Rainbow looked crushed.

"Rainbow…" Ethan muttered.

"And now you all behold as my true form end's it's banishment and returns from darkness!" The creature cried "But first…"

The shadowy hand materialized and smashed the ground they were standing on, sending them all flying into a shadowy portal that had just opened up behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The twelve of them all fell down a long dark tunnel, screaming as they fell and fell further and further into the darkness till suddenly they all stopped one by one in mid air. Fluttershy was the last to stop so she continued to whimper.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy it's ok! We're fine!" Twilight Sparkle assure her friend.

Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly "Are we down?"

"Is everybody alright?" Ethan asked.

Everyone nodded one by one.

"Uh… these may seem like a really stupid question… but how come we're not still falling?" Hiro wondered.

Suddenly a small flash of light appeared in front of them and Princess Celestia, in astral form appeared before them.

"Twilight Sparkle, everypony, it's good to see that you are alright," Princess Celestia smiled.

"Princess!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Where are we your highness?" Penny asked.

"You're in the evil one's dimension," Princess Celestia replied.

"The black and empty space is his dimension?" Richie asked flatly "What a dump,"

"Princess, that prophecy was a lie, he tricked us into freeing him fully!" Twilight Sparkle told her.

"I am aware," The princess said solemnly.

"So what… should we do?" Wally asked.

"You have to stop fighting amongst yourselves and work together as a team," Princess Celestia told them "Only then will you all be triumphant,"

"She's right!" Applejack realized.

"Yes, if all twelve of us team up then this evil won't stand a chance!" Hiro stated.

"Yeah!" Grant agreed.

"That's right, if the spirit of the elements were able to beat this creep then so will we," Rainbow Dash declared, Ethan nodded.

"Very good," Princess Celestia smiled, her astral form started to flicker and flicker.

"Princess!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Don't worry about me Twilight Sparkle just make sure this threat is stopped!" Princess Celestia exclaimed before disappearing.

"Princess, come back!" Her student cried "Princess!"

"It appears that this evil has blocked her from reaching us," Penny stated.

"Oh, great!" Ethan complained "How are we suppose to fight this thing when we don't even know what it is we're looking for?"

"Just are luck, the second we start having fun something bad happens," Hiro said pessimistically.

"Sorry everypony, but something tells me this isn't gonna be like any other threat any of us has every encountered before," Twilight Sparkle told them.

"Relax, Twi, I told you if guy was beaten once before then we can beat him just as easily!" Rainbow Dash promised.

They all suddenly started to hear the sounds of low breathing.

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sounds like a moose," Fluttershy said.

"Sounds to _me_ as if it's coming from _every direction,_" Ethan pointed out.

"It's him!" Grant realized.

"Bingo," The voice the creature bellowed.

"Hey! Come out of the dark you coward!" Rainbow Dash.

"Don't you think it's time you showed us your true self?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, or are you just afraid you can't win without dirty tricks?" Grant added.

The creature laughed "All right then, the right time has come for me to reveal my true form to my enemies!"

Dark shadows then began to gather and gather in front of them, they assumed an enormous form till they finally took a solid form. The grotesque humanoid being appeared before them.

He had short light blond hair, pasty light blue skin, wild yellow eyes, a black helmet covering half his face, a dark blue suit, a black and red cap and long arms with dangerously long and sharp red fingernails.

"I am the ultimate evil," The creature declared.

Everyone was stunned.

"So… does the ultimate evil have a _name?"_ Ethan questioned in a deadpan tone.

"I am Apocalypto, I have the power to plunge any dimension I'm in into total darkness, perhaps I will start with Earth," Apocalypto said before laughing evilly.

"You creep! Leave our home out of this!" Grant cried.

"Yeah, what do you have against us anyway you big Meanie!" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"And what in the world _are_ you?" Twilight Sparkle.

"Why? Are you disgusted by my appearance?" Apocalypto asked.

Richie and Rarity open their mouths to say something but are shushed by the others.

"Oh, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, their already hurt," Apocalypto admitted "You see I was born from the combined hatred, rage and sorrow from _both_ your worlds,"

"You entirely made up of anger and sorrow? How sad for you," Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"Sure, rub it in," Apocalypto said sarcastically "And now humans and ponies, I have been waiting eons for this encounter,"

"What!?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash added.

"As I sat alone in the cold darkness of this world I watched all of you on the other side, laughing and having fun in the light, it made me so bitter," Apocalypto admitted "It was because of my bitterness that the spirit of harmony sealed me away, deep inside the cold, unyielding earth for eons… with nothing but my hatred to warm myself and by burning need for vengeance, and finally the day came when the seal was _broken,_"

"But my resurrection was _imperfect_ I was just dark soul, my body was still sealed no thanks to though towers," he continued "To retrieve my body I harnessed all your anger and hated and added it to my own, then used the false prophecy to deceive you into destroying said towers,"

"That's… clever, not very ambitious, but clever," Richie admitted

"And we feel for it, hook line and sinker," Ethan scowled. "Sick dirtbag…"

"Oh am I? Well then let me ask you a question; do you believe I am worthy of coexisting with the likes of you?" Apocalypto asked.

"Uh well… yeah, sure!" Wally shrugged "So long as you play nice,"

"Then tell me, Do you think it's fair that I should have to live with all this agony? Why should you get to laugh when I am forced to cry? Why do you get to taste the best life has to offer while all I do is choke on its leftovers? Answer me this! Why do all of you get the pizza, while I get the crusts!?" Apocalypto bellowed loudly.

"Nyaaaaah! Too many metaphors! Make it stop!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Boy, this guy really holds a grudge," Grant remarked.

"So what's the endgame gloomy?" Ethan asked "I mean isn't this usually the part where you explain your big plan to us?"

"The endgame is that less than an hour my body will implode on itself creating a massive explosion," Apocalypto started.

"And that's bad… _how?"_ Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh it's bad alright, because not only will it destroy both the human world and the pony world but all other dimensions across the cosmos!" Apocalypto declared.

"Other dimensions?" Twilight Sparkle asked surprised.

"Observe," he told them.

Then an infinite number of worlds appeared all around them, much to their amazement and wonder. Each world was similar yet different then the next and had its own continents and countries. Wally whistled.

"You see for every choice you make you literally create a world, history branches in two, creating a world where you made a choice and a second where you didn't," Apocalypto explained "That's the secret of the universe you know, billions of beings, making billions of choices, creating infinite dimensions,"

"Some so similar to each other a person can spend a life time looking for any distinction, others so radically different… they defy comprehension," he continued.

"And all of these dimensions are connected, just like ours?" Penny inquired.

"Indeed, any major change on one dimension effects the other one in a similar then different way, they all have many differences but you know what they all have in common?" Apocalypto asked.

"Uh… good cartoons?" Wally asked sheepishly.

"Fun parties?" Pinkie Pie added.

"Excellent dresses?" Rarity wondered.

"WRONG!" The evil screamed "They all get to enjoy the sun and have fun while I am forced to live in dark loneliness, trapped forever in a prison of stone. No light and no sound, EONS ALONE!"

"Your point?" Richie asked annoyed.

"I will teach you ALL what a millions of years of hatred and rage feels like by destroying you all!" Apocalypto declared.

Then it hit Ethan "Wait… if one world's destroyed then the other is destroyed as well and since their all connected…" He started, his eyes then widened with horror when he figured it out "You're talking about killing…"

"Everyone that has ever lived, whoever _will_ live," Apocalypto finished "That way I won't have to be alone in my misery anymore!"

Ethan's eyes narrowed "Your insane,"

"And one _sick_ puppy," Applejack added.

"Ethan, Penny, everyone! Get your elements ready!" Twilight Sparkle told them "We'll back you up!"

"Yeah, that's show this nut job how we deal with creeps like him!" Grant said.

Ethan and the others prepare to activate their elements.

"Not so fast!" Apocalypto cried he extended his finger nails and used them to rip the elements off their necks and head before crushing them all. The Mane 6 and the Gang were shocked and horrified.

"The elements…" Ethan said.

"He broke them all!" Twilight exclaimed.

"We won't be able to beat him without them!" Penny added.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Always save your receipts! The warranty was probably still good on those things!" Apocalypto quipped with an evil laugh while the twelve heroes looked on in despair.

"Isn't this usually the part when one of us comes up with a brilliant idea?" Richie asked meekly.

"I don't anything can save us this time, Richie darling," Rarity told him scared "I'm afraid we're all done for!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Gang and the Mane 6 all looked on with scared and hopeless looks on their faces as Apocalypto towered over them evilly.

"How are we suppose to fight this brute without the elements?" Rarity asked.

"There's no way!" Hiro exclaimed "All of us _combined _couldn't beat an enemy like this!"

"And to think we could have all been studying right now…" Penny mumbled.

"Great… this time, we're finished," Twilight Sparkle added.

"How you can you be so sure?" Ethan asked "There's _got_ to be a way to beat him somehow!"

"Yeah? Well if there is I'm not seeing it!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"How did the great spirit _seal_ this varmint?" Applejack wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't think we can ask him right now?" Wally pointed out.

Apocalypto held out his arms and began cast a spell "I'll take these fools and use their fears to make them all disappear!"

Apocalypto laughed while his eyes glowed red. Richie felt an odd sensation and to his horror he noticed that he was turning to sand. He screamed. The others also saw that they were also being turned to sand as well.

"What's this? What's happening!?" Ethan demanded.

"Fascinating! Our bodies are actually being broken down into little bits of sand!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"_Fascinating!?"_ Ethan exclaimed annoyed.

Pinkie Pie giggled "It tickles!"

Pretty soon Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were all fully dissolved. Ethan, Penny, Hiro, Twilight and Rainbow Dash soon followed. Then Applejack, Grant and Wally and finally Richie.

* * *

When Ethan regained consciousness he appears to see nothing but a white screen at first, but after walking down a bit further he saw that were some different colored squares that can be lifted up, and the squares can be seen on the floor and ceiling. Also, there are some strange voices that can be heard all around and every sound heard is echoed.

"Whoa… freaky" he muttered. His voice immediately echoes throughout the void. "Uh… hello? Richie?"

He then hears a familiar voice that sounded like Penny "Ethan?"

Another voice that sounded like Richie was heard next "Penny?"

"Richie?" Penny asked.

A third voice, that sounded a lot like Grant was heard "Penny?"

"Grant?" Penny asked.

"Grant?" Ethan questioned.

"Ethan?" Grant called out.

"Ok, now that we've taken _roll call_ where are you guys?" Penny wondered.

"Just keep walking and you'll find me!" Ethan cried out.

"Ok, don't move amigo!" Richie said.

"Where am I gonna go?" Ethan asked flatly. Soon enough Penny, Grant and Richie appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ok… the afterlife is a lot different than I thought it would be…" Penny mused.

"Dudes, I'd run away right now, but I don't know where to go!" Grant exclaimed.

"So… are we… really dead?" Penny wondered.

"No, no, no! I can't be dead!" Richie protested "I'm too young to die! And to handsome!"

"Calm down Rich! We're not dead!" Ethan told him "Look at us, we're all still breathing aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Grant said.

"I'm guessing we're in some kind… magical prison or something," Ethan stated.

"Oh, is that all?" Richie questioned.

"Pretty much, besides if this really _was_ the afterlife… with my reputation I'd probably go to the other place," Ethan pointed out.

Penny nodded "True,"

They all then heard the echoing of footsteps "Someone's coming! Hide!"

They begin to run but immediately stop when they remember that there is nowhere else to go.

"Oh never mind!" Ethan exclaimed annoyed.

They waited for a minute for Wally and Hiro suddenly appeared.

"Ethan, Penny, Richie, Grant, your alive! It's a miracle!" Wally cheered as he hugged them, they responded by patting him on the back. Hiro just waved.

"Well… this certainly is a… sticky situation…" The cowboy remarked.

"Ya think?" Hiro asked seriously.

"I wonder where the ponies are…" Penny wondered.

"Eh, probably somewhere, I mean this is an empty space right?" Ethan asked.

"It's not just an empty space it's a void, a void of _nothingness_, the perfect prison," Hiro stated.

"Can we get back?" Grant asked.

"Did you not hear me, _it's the perfect prison_!" Hiro exclaimed "There's no way out because there is _nothing_ literally _nothing_ here except us, we're trapped,"

"So what your saying is that we're all suppose to just on our colillas until we die," Richie said.

Hiro nodded "Pretty much,"

Each and every one of them looked both hopeless and defeated as they stood alone in the massive emptiness around them.

"Is this it?" Ethan asked "Have we lost?"

"I'd say that's a pretty good conclusion, comrade," Penny said.

"Then the whole world…" Grant started.

"_Every_ world…" Hiro continued.

"Will be wiped from existence." Wally finished. "We're done like dinner…"

They each sat down on the ground and sulked. After a few minutes they began to hear more and more echoes coming toward them, they sounded like they were calling out there names. Just then Twilight and the rest of the girls ran up to them.

"Hey! Oh, I can't believe we found you!" Twilight Sparkle said happily.

"Same," Ethan muttered.

"Why are you just sitting there, we got to find a way out!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"There _is_ no way out," Hiro pointed out.

"And without our elements we can't do squat," Wally added.

"Come on y'all ya can't quit now!" Applejack told them.

"Why not?" Richie asked.

"Well we can't just throw in the whole all because of one little set back now can we?" Rarity questioned.

"You call this 'little'?" Hiro asked her like he couldn't believe.

"Oh so what if we're trapped here and we can't use our crests and a big Meanie pants is about to destroy everything as long as we're together _I _don't see what the problem is," Pinkie Pie stated.

"Pinkie, I don't think you quite understand the severity of the situation," Richie said "We're talking about all of existence getting _wiped out_, "

"Look guys, you all have a great attitude about this but all the positive thinking in the world can't help us now," Penny told them.

"You know I tried being positive once and I was positive about one thing; I positively _hated_ it!" Ethan said.

"Come on, I'm sure you've been in worse scraps then this one!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Not even close," They all said in unison.

"We're not dealing with bullies or insane teachers, we've never dealt with _anything_ like this before," Grant said.

"Well _we_ have, we've all been in hopeless situations like this one but we managed to get out of them _together,_" Twilight Sparkle stated "We've even gotten into… slightly more outrageous situations also…"

Ethan shook his head "Not like we have,"

"Da, the last year for us has been _anything_ but ordinary!" Penny added.

"So… why don't you tell us about them?" Pinkie Pie asked as she sat down.

"Really?" Richie asked dumbfounded.

"Why sure? It's not like we have anywhere else to be or go at the moment," Rarity said.

"She has a point," Grant pointed out "Ok, we'll tell you but you have to tell us about _your_ adventures,"

"It be our pleasure," Twilight Sparkle smiled.

For the next fifty minutes or so both groups kept the fire of friendship alive by telling their stories to one another and telling each other about themselves and allowing them all to get to know each other Mane Six told the humans stories about how they defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombre as well as humorous tales like Twilight's first sleepover, the Parasprite Infestation as well as Twilight's temporarily losing her mind, just to name a few. The teens also had their own humorous stories to tell like how Richie was put in charge of taking care of Ethan's pet cat and ended up losing it, as well as their own sleepover disaster where they were stalked by 'psycho killer' when in actuality it was really an elaborate prank made by Ethan and they also told them about their  
first day of school and how they stood up to their archenemies the MacDougall twins. Eventually all twelve of them became close friends, so close in fact that you could swear that they'd been friends for years.

As they continued to keep the fire of friendship burning the prison they were in slowly began to unravel and they each began to dissolve back into sand and fly out, of course they had absolutely no idea at the time.

And so, the final battle begins…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before long the twelve heroes had reassembled themselves from send into their original forms and were soon back in Apocalypto's dimension, much to their, and Apocalypto's surprise and shock.

"Hey! We did it! We got out of the void of nothingness!" Penny proclaimed.

"What!?" Apocalypto exclaimed.

"It's _over_ Apocalypto!" Ethan declared "You may have played us all like violins but you consistently underestimate us and our bonds, as we grow closer we all become stronger, _that's_ how we got out; together!"

Apocalypto smirked evilly "Is that so… then _die_ together!"

A wave of dark energy threatened to send all of them flying but the twelve heroes stood their ground.

"Do your worst, freak!" Grant shouted.

"How can you hope to defeat me without the elements of harmony?" Apocalypto questioned.

"We may not have the elements themselves… but we still have their power!" Ethan replied. Just then the symbol's of the elements appeared on each of the human's chests.

"Ya see big guy we don't need to carry the elements anymore," Wally told them.

"That's right, because the longer we held them the more power our bodies absorbed," Hiro added.

"Not to mention we're considered the elements of friendship for a _reason_," Richie pointed out.

"And that reason is... we ARE the elements of harmony!" Grant declared.

"And we're not the only ones," Penny said.

"That's right!" Twilight Sparkle declared, then the symbols of the elements of harmony appear above each of the Mane 6 "Once we were divided but now…"

"We are united!" They all cried as each of them stood next to their respective counterpart. Then the teens armor magically appears on them, then the same type of armor appears on each of the Mane 6.

"NO!" Apocalypto cried as he cried to strike them with his claws but a rainbow colored force field blocks his attacks.

"Ooh! Somepony's got a temper!" Pinkie Pie teased.

"Now, ready for a magic show?" Ethan asked, he turned to the others "Guys?"

The others nod, then their palms each start to emit the colored energy of their respective element.

"Element charge!" They cried as they fired their element energy at Ethan who absorbed it all and as he did so his body glowed with a golden energy.

Soon enough the light faded and Ethan was now wearing bulky red and gold armor and a helmet. Two swords were attached to his back.

"I am the Red Sentinel!" Ethan proclaimed.

"No! This cannot be!" Apocalypto cried "It's impossible!"

"Impossible is our specialty!" Ethan told him "Rainbow, you ready?"

Rainbow suddenly grew to nearly his size and smiled "Ready!"

Ethan then hopped onto her "Then let's ride!"

Rainbow Dash then took off and flew straight towards Apocalypto. The evil being tried to stop them by slashing them with his claws and blasting them with dark energy but Rainbow managed to avoid all of his attacks till Ethan finally jumped upward and met him at face level. Apocalypto was wide eyed with fear.

"Oh hello," Ethan smiled before taking out his swords "And goodbye!"

In a split second Ethan came down and vertically slashed Apocalypto with both his swords cutting him right in half.

Apocalypto looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened, then his body began to crack and glow with intense light.

"You… you… YOU FOOLS! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT BY DESTROYING ME YOU HAVE JUST LIT THE FUSE OF A BOMB THAT WILL INSURE EVERY WORLD'S DESTRUCTION?!" Apocalypto screamed

"Again with the underestimating…" Ethan said.

"Duh! Of course we did!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"That's why we came up with another plan," Ethan added "It's amazing what you can come up with in fifty minutes. Boys and Girls… you mind?"

The others flew up surrounded Apocalypto. Penny turned to Twilight.

"Shall we?" Penny asked.

"It be my genuine pleasure Penny!" Twilight Sparkle nodded.

Both Penny and Twilight fired beams of pink energy.

"All right ya'll, let's Git-R-Done!" Applejack cried.

"That's what I'm thinking!" Wally cheered.

Both Wally and Applejack fired beams of yellow energy.

"Adios monstruo!" Richie told Apocalypto.

"What _he_ said!" Rarity added.

They both fired beams of purple energy.

"Looks like it's party time Pinkie!" Grant proclaimed.

"Who-hoo! This is gonna be so _fun!"_ Pinkie Pie squealed. "Whoo!"

The two of them both fired beams of blue energy.

Hiro turned to Fluttershy "You ready for this?"

"I uh… guess we'll find out," Fluttershy smiled.

The last two fired beams of green energy.

All ten beams came together and started to form a large 3D square around the cracking Apocalypto. Ethan's armor disappeared, Rainbow returned to her normal size and they both flew over to join the others.

"And now for the grand finale!" Ethan declared "And as you all know it ain't over till justice prevails and evil is _wiped out_!"

"That's right, every good story has to have a happy ending," Rainbow Dash nodded "Too bad for you, you'll never have one!"

Both Ethan and Rainbow Dash fired beams of red energy, completing the square. Then when Apocalypto finally exploded the energy exerted from his explosion became compressed by the square which then began to shrink and shrink, due to all twelve of them focusing their energy blasts on the sqaure.

**_"YOU... WILL... PAY!"_ **Apocalypto screamed till finally the square disappeared from sight and only a small spark of light was shown. Apocalypto was gone for good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone was deeply quiet and were cautious to say that they had just won, until Ethan spoke up.

"Is it over?" he asked.

Twilight smiled "We did it! We stopped him! Hey, guys! We just saved the universe!"

"Hey, she's right!" Richie realized.

"We did it…" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Ha-ha! We're heroes!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yay! Super heroes!" Pinkie Pie cheered. They both jumped for joy, while everyone else laughed in amusement.

"That was some pretty slick flying there Skittles," Ethan told Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, well, you had some pretty cool moves of your own two-legs," Rainbow Dash added. They both chuckle and give each other hoof/fist bump.

"So… what now?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

A portals suddenly opened up behind both groups, one behind the humans and the other behind the ponies.

"Looks like it's our time to say adios, mi amigos," Richie stated.

"Already? But we had such fun together in that void!" Rarity protested.

"Yeah, won't we ever see you guys again?" Pinkie Pie asked teary eyed.

"With infinite dimensions, the Math doesn't exactly fall in our favor Pinkie," Penny told her.

Applejack grumbled "Math. The enemy of all things good…"

"Although… the cosmos works in mysterious ways. I think some people are meant to meet, to fight side by side and to be friends, I think we will see each other sooner then we think," Hiro said.

"Yeah, but hopefully next time the entire freaking universe won't be at stake," Grant stated.

"Oh definitely," Fluttershy agreed.

"But if it _does_ we definitely need to get together," Rainbow Dash stated.

"We do make a heck of team," Ethan admitted, Rainbow smiled at him

"Works for me!" Wally smiled. "It was great meeting y'all!"

"It sure was," Fluttershy nodded.

"And no matter what happens I know the bond we all formed today is going to stand the test of time and space!" Twilight Sparkle declared.

"All of time!" Ethan said.

"Absolutamente!" Richie cheered.

"So… until we meet again?" Rainbow Dash asked, tears close to forming in her eyes.

"Until we meet again!" They all cheered.

Each of the humans held the hoof of their respective Pony counterpart and smiled a heartfelt smile. Then Ethan remembered something.

"Oh! And one last thing! A parting gift from us to you guys," Ethan said.

The gang held out their hands. The symbols of the elements glowed on their chests and before long the elements of harmony themselves were then conjured, much to the Mane 6's surprise and delight.

"The elements! You fixed them!" Twilight Sparkle cried.

"Yep, and we are giving them back to you," Penny told them as the elements flew over and attached themselves to the Mane 6.

"But…" Rainbow Dash started to say but Ethan stopped her.

"Forget it, their yours not ours," Ethan stated.

"And your gonna need them to protect your dimension," Grant added.

"The only reason that they came to us in the first place is probably because the Spirit of Harmony knew that it would take two groups that represented friendship to win this," Hiro said.

"That's right, and don't worry we were never gonna take your place!" Wally assured them. The Mane 6 were surprised.

"How did…?" Applejack wondered.

"We do have _ears_ ya know," Grant pointed out "But the point is, no one can replace you guys, especially not us,"

"Aw, thanks! You guys are the best humans we've ever met!" Pinkie Pie declared.

"Aren't we the _only_ humans you've ever met?" Richie pointed out.

Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"So… where are you gonna put those?" Penny asked "I hope it's a safe place so no one can _actually_ steal them,"

Twilight was about to answer her when Pinkie popped up.

"We sure do! We're gonna hide them under there!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Under where?" Ethan asked.

Pinkie Pie laughed "I made you say 'underwear'!"

While Pinkie and Wally laughed, the rest of both groups let out loud, disgusted groans.

"And I thought _my_ jokes were bad," Grant remarked. Penny nodded in agreement.

Before long both groups were headed towards their individual portals that would lead them back of their home dimensions. Rainbow Dash and Ethan gave each other one last look and smile before heading through their portals.

* * *

In Equestria, the sun and moon were no longer eclipse and the sky had returned to normal and throughout the land a large celebration was held for the heroes of Equestria; The Mane 6.

In Canterlot Castle, the Mane 6 had just entered a large room filled with cheering Ponies throughout the land, the one who was cheering the loudest was Spike himself. They walked down the long red carpet and stood before Princess Celestia and Luna.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Apocalypto and saved all of reality from eternal darkness," Princess Celestia announced, the crowd cheered "And today, we also honor six beings from a dimension called Earth, humans, who fought for the sake of a land not their own, hail the humans known as Ethan Black, Penelope Rasputin, Ricardo Gonzales, Grant Stacy, Hiro Masahashi and Wallace Eastwood. Their world knows them as high school students, we know them… as _heroes_,"

Two pegasus ponies pull down a curtain where, on the other side was a stain glass window with figures that resembled the Mane 6 and their human counterparts; the gang.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts... The Knights of Harmony!"

The crowd cheered loudly, while the Mane Six looked up to the sky, thinking of their human counterparts. At the same time, the gang was looking at the sky as well thinking of their own counterparts. Then a school bell rang and they all turned, locked arms around each other and walked toward their school happy that the darkness had passed.

FIN

End Credits Song: One World

(All rights to "One World" belong to the Cheetah Girls)


End file.
